


From Afar

by underwcrlds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Betrayal, Break Up, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Could Be Canon, Crush at First Sight, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fake Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hazing, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mean, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Relationship(s), Sad, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Trust Issues, all aphrodite campers must break a heart, aphrodite cabin rituals, camper initation, lying, mean drew tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwcrlds/pseuds/underwcrlds
Summary: In Cabin Ten you don't fall in love,you break hearts.
Relationships: Malcolm Pace/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	From Afar

"I just want you, I don't care if I break my own heart"

" I don't break hearts, no that's not me  
I don't break hearts, I destroy them"  
( destroyer —saint motel )

"Though heavily we bled  
Still on we crawl  
Trying to catch a cannonball"  
( don't let it break your heart —Coldplay )

"It never cuts you quite as deep  
AS the first time."  
( first time —Vance joy )

"And I always knew  
That I'd love you from afar"  
( from afar— Vance joy )

"How do I love again?  
How do I trust again?"  
( dancing with your ghost— Sasha Sloan ) 

"If anybody else ever said that  
I'd be outta here so fast  
I wouldn't bat an eye  
Then I caught you red-handed  
You smiled at me like that  
I'm gonna let it slide"  
( murder— mako )

"Do you even know what you make me feel?"

"I'm trying to break your heart"


End file.
